How To Take Over The World
by Kristen the homicidal maniac
Summary: The title say's it all. Slade reveals his ideas on How to Take Over The World! Read if you really want to take over the world. Reveiw if you plan to use the ideas. [chapter 16 is up]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello KTHM here. Okay this is my first and short chapter of 'How To Take Over The World!' I'm not very good at being "funny" but I try. **IDEAS ARE WELCOME!** In fact, if you have an idea on how to take over the world, just send me the idea in a review (all are welcome) and I'll be more then happy to write a chapter on it. So anywho, here we go.

Summery: Slade has a book on how to take over the world. Here are some of his ideas. REMEMBER: I USE BAD LANGUAGE IN A LOT OF MY STUFF, SO THIS IS RATED FOR SOME LANGUAGE.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.

…As each generation comes by, we can see that it slopes lower then the last. Less people outside, more people inside, watching their TV's, playing their game systems, doing stuff on their computer. People are occupied in new and flashy stuff, which keeps them inside. The human race seems to be bored without their electronics.

Teenagers on cell phones, talking non-stop, wasting their minutes, spending money just by talking. Businessmen and women on laptops, neglecting their families who wait patiently for their return home from work, typing away constantly, not paying attention to the world around them. Children playing on their game systems, watching TV, refusing to go skateboarding or bike riding.

"I'll finish up in a second, mom. Teena is going away for a week and she might not be able to get any bars where she's at."

"Just a minute honey, I have to finish up this paper work on the computer."

"Okay! Okay, lemme just finish this round. I'm beating this guy by a lot of points."

Excuses! Excuses! Things I'm sure some of us say. Electronics are our occupation.

Idea number thirty-seven 

First steal 'Control Freaks' remote thingy. After all you are a villain, you have to steal stuff from villains lesser then you. Then take a really big gun, go down to the electronic store, and shoot at the windows. When all the windows have holes in them, make sure everyone is on the floor. Once you see that everyone is on the floor, make a dramatic entrance.

Say something like, "Your cravings for electronics will be your own death." But don't make it sound so cheesy. Then press a zillion buttons on the remote thingy so that all the stuff in the store comes to life and goes crazy and shit.

Watch as people run and scream. Laugh hysterically. Also, think of this as a game, the more people that run and scream, more points. When Teen Titans show up, less points. If Titans show up, which they are most likely to, use control and throw it at Robin's head. If necessary, kick teen ass!

SUCCESS! Now go and destroy the world!

Slade's notes: Take idea number thirty-seven and burn it. This should give you an idea on how to take over the world too. 

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Completed this chapter on 'how to take over the world'. This was very short, because if you have read my other story, "Two Parts of Me" you would know, I don't like to go on writing stories and then find out that nobody wants to read it.

So ideas are welcome and if you are into **AVATAR THE LAST AIR BENDER**, my friend **Queen Of The Leos** is writing a 'How to take over the world-air bending style'. Well please R&R! Thank you, KTHM over and out! WEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Tim Fortune: You were once again, my first reviewer. **

A/N: YEAH! You know I got a lot of reviews for this story, like six and that's pretty good for a brand new story! Thank you so much, reviewers. And yes, I know I only used like one bad word, but I normally use a lot more! So thanks for some of the ideas, TigerHelix! And others (if I haven't named you, I say thanks to you at the end)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…but when I take over the world I will. MUAHAHAHA!

Dedicated to TigerHelix for the ideas!

…Multiple times people have skipped manual booklets, going straight to the job itself, without having the knowledge of how to fix or make whatever you're doing. Then you sit there and stare at the heap of shit that is suppose to be your new vacuum cleaner or your new work desk, while the instructions lay crumbled in the garbage can.

For something entertaining and important, though, people do read the instructions. As in, how to blow up a football (Okay maybe not that), or to fix a computer, shit like that.

Idea number two hundred and eighty…

First use the butt load of money you stole from the bank and build a store, or you can just buy a warehouse. Name the store, "Manuals that make you all fuzzy inside!" Now get disguise, preferably a sales man.

(A/N: Slade in a tie, wow!)

Make the manuals something important like, "How to fix your PS2 in less then two days." Or, "Make your computer faster then anyone else's." Then take the last and middle page of every manual and rip them out. Bend the spines so that the pages will fall out when you open it, but make sure they don't fall out when their still in the store.

Soon everyone will have to keep coming in and buying new manuals, and before you know it you'll be filthy rich. With the money you make, go to they mayor and buy the town. Once you own the town, that's the first step to owning the world. Build more stores in each town you go to. More stores means more money, which means you, can buy the town.

(A/N: Like Wal-Mart)

If the Teen Titans ever show up, they can't come in your store because you have the right to refuse service to anyone. Yeah!

Now, go get 'em girl and/or boy. If necessary kick major teen ass!

…Slade's notes: Idea number two hundred and eighty did not work, because complaints piled up and people ended up not coming to the store, which led to bankruptcy. The bankruptcy led to no money, which meant I had to go back to my evil ways and steal money. And the tie so did not work for me.

A/N: Hey guy's so once again sorry for such a short chapter. I encourage you to give me ideas people. I think I might use one of my own ideas in the next chapter though. Okay so thanks to my reviewers.

Tim Fortune: Me no strange! Okay I know a strange story but I'll try to make it a little bit better. Thanks for being my first reviewer, again!

Spazztheslob: LOL! That's okay, if you ever have an idea just e-mail it to me or send it in a review. Thanks a bunch for reviewing.

Terra: Ahem…cocks eyebrow Have you been reading my other story young lady? LOL! J/K, yeah I was hoping this would be a good idea for a story. I know, I know I only used two bad words but I normally use more. If you have any idea you know just send it to me in a review. Thanks for reviewing.

Bluefirestar: gasp ONLY A 9.5! J/K, thanks I sometimes take ideas from Invader Zim, but not all the time. I also had really no idea what to say, like make it go wild, but that sounded stupid so I just said crazy! Keep reviewing.

TigerHelix: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the ideas. I really appreciate it. If you have any more ideas and if you want to give them to me, you know just send it in a review or email it. Thank you so much again! Please keep reviewing.

Dlvvanzor: I'm glad you think it's funny. Your review was also short, simple, and to the point, I like that. Well review, you know the drill.

Phantom Moon: I like your name. Yeah, I also have


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ello ello, love! So how's everyone? Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for the ideas guy's but I'll be using my own in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Devi and Queen of the Leo's for always being there and supporting my stories. And because you guy's will be the ones helping me take over the world, though I get all the credit, thank you. **

Have you ever waited to get a free sample in the grocery store? How about, you only joined a club for a free t-shirt? Face it, a lot of us love free stuff. A lot of us look forward to our birthdays and holidays so we can get free stuff.

Idea number nineteen 

Okay first get a thingy that you can sell. For instance lemonade…cough or those manuals in the last chapter cough!

Now make a bunch of hats and put mind controlling devices in them. As you put the mind controlling thingy's in the hats do a loud, "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" we can never forget the villain laugh and since this is just such a great idea, you should do that laugh more often. You know work on it for ruling the world! (A/N: I typed that when I was listening to 'Funky Town')

Okay so now bring back the memory of when you were a little evil child. Remember how you made those explosive glasses of lemonade? MUHAHAHAHAHA! (Are you working on that laugh? DO IT NOW!) Well we all had our workstations, small wooden stands. Make a wooden stand and make a sign.

Label the sign, "Lemonade and/or manuals. Free hats!" Now just wait a couple of minutes and you should have a bunch of customers. The mind controlling devices should create major armies and you can now take over the world. Have fun ruling the world! Kick major teen ass if necessary.

**Slade's notes: Fuck! I forgot to put in a control! Now I just got complaints that the hats were uncomfortable. Note to self; remember control for the mind controlling device next time! **

A/N: Hello! Sorry it took me a while to update, I wasn't so sure if this would be a good chapter. So tell me what you think, in a review! TTYL! Thanks reviewers! I went backwards so sorry if you were my first reviewer and I put you last.

Phantom Moon: Okay you know that I want to take over the world, and I think I figured that you want to take over the world, so how 'bout when I take over the world, I give you a very large country and you can rule that! Sound like a deal? LOL! Thanks for reviewing and putting me on your favorites, at least I think you did. Oh well!

The violent tomboy: Hey thanks! Yeah, I'll try that. You'll know I did that chapter on food when I dedicate the chapter to you! Thanks for reviewing!

TigerHelix: Yeah, I'll look into it. I can always look forward to your reviews cuz you give me IDEAS! This is not pressuring you for ideas or anything, I just don't always have ideas, like I go brain dead sometimes, you know? I could use some help, and that's why ideas are welcome! Thanks for reviewing.

Tim Fortune: Yes, still weird! I am weird! Booga booga booga! That was random, so thanks for reviewing.

Queen of the Leos: HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY!

SpazztheSlob: You read my story? WHEN YOU WERE SICK! WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU IN BED? YOU SHOULD GET BETTER FIRST! Man you make me worry. Okay well I hope you feel better. Get well soon. Thanks for reviewing!

Really: Best friend? You're so crazy! Thanks for reviewing, even though I threatened you with a gun pointed to your head! LOL! Call ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello reviewers and friends, welcome to how to take over the world. Now I got a review the other day asking what was the point of How to take over the world? Let's all turn our heads and give a round of applause to, "**Nightshade".**

Dear Nightshade, your question is very important to me, considering taking over the world is something I've wanted to do for quite a while. You ask, what is the point. Why take over the world? Well you see Nightshade; there really is not point. You don't usually see criminals trying to take over the world. Criminals are people who have committed a crime and didn't get away with it.

Necessarily, Nightshade taking over the world is kind of impossible. To take over the world you would have to be someone like Slade. Someone very powerful, non-stoppable, and hard to catch. That's why I have devoted myself to learning how I can possibly take over the world (Not really).

Well once you have the world (which I am intending to have), what wouldn't you do with it? I mean this is YOUR world now. You control everything. You could walk through your burnt down streets and watch people kiss you toes. But really owning the world is your fun; this is what hard work did for you! Control and love your world like a dismantled teddy bear.

Nightshade, I know I probably didn't answer your questions they way you wanted them to be answered, but I tried. This story is something that I enjoy writing, and I intend to keep writing until I can take over the world. (Not really, I'll stop sooner or later) But you must be a fan of Teen Titans and know that Slade is trying to take over the world. This is just a story I made because I thought, what if Slade had a book of How to take over the world? Just lay back and enjoy it! Life is short!

Okay sorry people that took a little while, now on with my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans…or Garfield. (Don't ask)

(And if you are a telemarketer and/or know one, please DO NOT take this personally and call my house everyday. Besides it would be a waste of time, my dad likes to act like a freak and ask weird questions.)

**Idea from TigerHelix…thank you! Oh beware; this chapter is a little different.**

… Pretend you're sitting at home, all alone. It's dark out and there's a storm going on. The thunder and lightning are making you uneasy, but the people on the news say that the storm should end soon. You relax some and lean back in your chair. You turn off the TV and watch the fire crackle in the fireplace instead.

Sighing, you shut your eyes and listen to the rain hit the roof. Everything is calm inside, but suddenly the lights go out. You gasp and sit up in your chair. You guess the power must've gone out. No big deal, you have enough light from the fireplace. Once again you try to relax but something is making a sound down the hall.

"_I wonder what that is?_" You ask yourself as you stand up. It was coming from the door. Trying to be as brave as you can, you walk over to the door and listen to the sound. It was a scratching noise. You grab a shoe that was sitting next to your door.

"AHHHHH!" You scream as you open the door. No one was there.

"_Ahem._" Someone coughed below you. You stare down at the overweight, orange cat.

"Oh Garfield, you scared me!" You say with relief.

"_Yeah well now, I'm going to invade your refrigerator and move onto the next house. I'm setting a world record to be the fattest cat. I'm so fat right now, I can't even lick my butt._" The cat waddles into your kitchen.

The room falls silent again, and you try to see if the lights work. Still nothing. You sit back down in your chair and listen to the fire. The house was so dark except for the small fire in the fireplace. The silence goes on for a while until there's a ringing sound in your ears.

Your attention goes to the phone, it was ringing! But the power was out. Your hands tremble as you reach for the phone.

"H-hello?" You stammer.

"Hello, my name is Jared and I'm with your phone company. You have uniquely chosen to be apart of a system that will keep you…" A TELEMARKETER!

You scream bloody murder as the telemarketer tells you more details…

…We all know that telemarketers can be a pain. Calling you house at a random time to try to sell you something you don't need. They can tend to go on for hours to come until you start screaming that you don't want to buy any of their useless shit or you die from details invading and killing your brain.

**Idea number four hundred and eighteen…**

…Now for this idea, wire your phone so that it's a private name and private number, that way if they have caller ID they wont know who you are. Set up a message system so that you call (literally) twenty times a day.

Make your message long, boring, and terrible. Say, "Hello my name is Sladey. (No one will ever know who you really are with that name) I am in company with 'Sladerine's pink, fluffy, and cute bunnies'. We sell phones and for this limited time offer you can buy our phones and get long distance with free 'pink, fluffy, and cute bunny' music in the background.

"Do you call long distance and your bill goes up to almost three hundred dollars because of the music you play in the background? Well not anymore, because if you buy five of our cell phones and nine of our regular family pack phones, you can get free music in the background when you call any place long distance."

Now you can change your message but just call multiple times a day. Soon people will be begging you to stop your constant calling and they would do anything to make you stop.

Anything means demands for taking over the world. Have fun ruling the world; just remember that it was the telemarketers that gave you the idea. Respect those telemarketers and listen to what they have to sell you! Go rule the world in happiness. Kick major teen ass if necessary.

**Slade's Notes: The bad thing about phones is that they have an answering machine and an 'OFF' button. Eventually people just ignored it and I got nowhere. The phone bill was so much I had to take a part time job telemarketing to people. We should use recordings more often. People can be so cruel on the phone. **

A/N: Hello again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You probably wont hear from me because I'm leaving for NY and other far off places soon. (Monday) I once again, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks reviewers, here's my gratitude. But until I get back, happy waves!

The reply reviews are backwards, again. You might be last if you reviewed first.

**Nightshade: (See above in my first A/N) **

**RoseInuGurrl: Hello new reviewer, thanks for reviewing. Awesome! Yeah!**

**TigerHelix: Oh it's okay! No problem, you don't have to review at the very first second. Yes, thank you for another great idea. I used your telemarketing idea in this one. Well also, my dad did say earlier that I should try one like this. Well thanks again for reviewing. I'll talk to you when I get back from NY!**

**Kkori: Is it really that funny? LOL! I hope so! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Spazztheslob: WHAT? YOU'RE STILL NOT BETTER? OMG! Get into bed. (Starts to panic and run around room) You shouldn't be out of bed when you are STILL sick, it's bad. Get well ASAP! Thanks for reviewing. See when I get back from NY! **

**Queen of the Leo's: LOL! Okay I'm a little late but Happy belated birthday. Thank you (wipes a tear from eye) I love you! I loved the chocolate though it probably went straight to my thighs. Call ya later babe. **

**Tim Fortune: Why yes! That is one of the most important rules. You know, it sure does come in handy when everything goes wrong, you know? Thanks, I really appreciate it when you and everyone else reviews because I noticed when I was going through my stats that I had 252 hits, but sure I know that means someone just clicked on the story, but it also means someone might have read my story and didn't bother to review. I hate that. TTYL! Thanks again for reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Howdy everyone! Yo, I am back from the state of Yorkiness and the country of maple leaves. …. Okay if you haven't gotten it yet, I'm talking about New York and Canada. It was fun and New York City is HUGE! Mom say's she's thinking about moving to Canada, because it was nice there. (Cry's uncontrollably)

Anywho, so I just started a new story! CHECK OUT ME NEW STORY! IT IS GOOD LIKE COOKIES AND ICE CREAM, YEAH! Yeah, well check it out. So on with my chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! (OMG! BUT IN NY THEY HAD A TOWER THAT LOOKED LIKE THE 'T' TOWER! If you want details ask in a review.)

* * *

**Dedicated to all those people who want to take over the world and my dad, because he gave me this idea, and he just LOOOOOOVES ice cream! I love you, dad! And I love you wanting-to-rule-the-world people but, I don't like to share. MUHAHAHAHA! Just kidding. Cough not really cough! **

**Warning: Also, this chapter is dedicated for all those Ice Cream Lovers. **

…Lately, it's been hot. People are sitting outside, fanning themselves with paper fans; others are spraying each other with hoses. However you tried to keep yourself cool, nothing seems to work. The worst part is, is that the A/C inside has broken down. No air conditioner? That's terrible.

You flop yourself down in a lawn chair and try to take your mind off the heat. The heat becomes so unbearable that you can see heat waves coming up from the street. You wipe the sweat on your forehead away with they back of your arm.

"Man, it's hot!" You state the obvious.

Standing up, you begin to head inside. As you walk up to your house something stops you. The jingle that you always loved to hear on hot days fills the air- like someone with bad gas.

You lash around and stare at the beautiful, sparkling, metal van, with the lovely man that sits inside and ask you polite stuff. Well actually it was a pretty rundown and beat up van and the only reason it sparkled was because the sun was reflecting off the metal. And the man inside wasn't all that nice; he liked to yell at you if you didn't know what you wanted when you were next. Never mind that, but the reason it was so beautiful was because it was the…ICE CREAM MAN!

(A/N: 'Kay, so how's everyone liking the story? Good so far I hope. Now this is to everyone who either lives or knows an Ice cream person. DO NOT TAKE THIS PERSONALLY! If you take it personal, please, do not hesitate to send a flame. I do enjoy a good laugh with my friends.)

You rub your hands together in anticipation, as it is your turn next. You walk up to the ice cream man and slam your hands on the small counter window.

"Me. Want. Fudge bar." You are now caveman.

"Sorry," The ice-cream man snorts, "All out of ice cream." He coughs a brutal cough and then snorts again. He rubs his hairy double chin and then waddles back to his drivers seat.

"WHAT!" You scream as you dig your nails into the metal van.

"Come back next week." He say's and begins to start up the engine.

"ARRRRGH!" White foam starts to pour out of your mouth and you jump onto the van.

"Me. Want. Ice cream. No ice cream? You die." You get an evil look in your eye.

"Hey, what are you doing! Is that a knife? Get away! Help! Help!" The ice cream man presses himself up against the rear window.

"BWHAHAHAHAH-HAHA!" You laugh.

And there you have it; lots of people love ice cream. Some people love it so much; they'd kill for it. And other people absolutely despise ice cream that they would kill it. Personally, I like chocolate, anything chocolate actually, because I don't like tangy, sour stuff, cause one time I was eating sour patch kids and then…oh wait never mind!

Idea number twenty zillion… 

For this nice ice cream idea, it will be pure force and quite easy. Take the world hostage by saying you'll destroy all the ice cream factories. People will be in such terror, that they will bow down to you.

For fun, destroy one ice cream place so they know you're not messing around. Have fun ruling the world! This was a great and simple plan, for most beginners. But if this idea is for beginners then why is it number twenty zillion? That's weird. You should probably move this to idea number one when you get the chance.

Now rule happily. Kick major teen ass if necessary! (That is the most important rule to remember)

** Slade's notes: What is THAT suppose to mean? For beginners? I AMNOT A BEGINNER! I am a professional world destroyer. Because Idea number twenty zillion – and zillion is not a number – has insulted me, I am now going to be forced to eat it. I will serve it in Ice cream cones! There, now that's a good idea! Stupid…mumble…idea…insulting me.

* * *

**

A/N: Howdy ya'll! Okay I would just like to say, I am terribly sick! I went to the hospital and they said that I'm really sick. I want to say that I blame this because of starting school and I blame it on one of my precious reviewers, SpazztheSlob! Spazz was sick and now I have caught that sickness through the computer. LOL! Just kidding! But I still am terribly ill! I will go die in my bed now, review and I will not die.

Also, I started a new story called my 'Ditzy Daughter'. Would some people please be so kind to check it out? I only have like 2 reviews for it.

Happy waves and good luck for school starting! HAPPY LABOR DAY! Thank you reviewers…

** Numbah-1-RAVEN: Weeeee…. I'm glad you like me story! You know, I decided that when I do actually take over the world, I will torture all the people I hate. Okay personally I hate Hillary Duff. I'm sorry if some people like her, and I hope people wont stop reading my story because of that. But I really hate H.D. I hate her with a passion! OH GOD! I WANT TO RIP OUT HER PERFECT BLOND HAIR AND WHITE STRAIGHT TEETH! I have dark, yucky blond hair and braces. Why does god have to make perfect people? WHY? Oh, um…sorry! Well, I'm glad you reviewed. I have to go lie down now, I'm not feeling to well again!**

** Astera121: LOL! Yeah, I know what you mean! I try to update every week, but lately, I'm feeling really sick! I have to take it easy for a little while longer and I'll update when I can. Thank you very much for reviewing. **

** TigerHelix: I don't know about that idea, I mean it's not that bad but I wouldn't want to offend anyone you know? I think I'll take your idea and make it kind of different. How does that sound? Thank you for reviewing. I have to go throw up now. BLEACH! Yep, I'm really sick!**

** Q.O.T.L.: I wasn't feeling up to typing much more, so I just shortened your name. Will you buy me a Sonic Death Monkey? I don't feel good. Come over and take care of me. (cry's) **

** SpazztheSlob: You meanie! Did you read my A/N above? LOL! I'm just kidding. When I was on vacation, some people on the plane behind us were really sick and I kind of got what they got. So now it's my turn to wander around the house sick. Though I start school Tuesday. Great! Well thank you for reviewing. Does this chapter stink? I wouldn't know. I was still really sick when I wrote it. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to How to take over the world 6! As of my reviewers, why is it that I didn't get very many, hmmm? NOW YOU WILL ALL SUFFER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to wait really long before I put up chapter 7 now. That depends if some people review during this time.

I'm still so sick and it is taking me a while to type things up. So just be a little patient, I'm in a lot of pain. Really, I am. I have bronchitis. It hurts, bad. Well here is chapter 6.

**Dedicated to the people who gave me ideas and TigerHelix for the really weird ones. 'Kay and also to SpazztheSlob, Cause Spazz 'izza big meanie. And, and, cause he made me sick. LOL! J/K! It's okay Spazz.**

**Warning: Rated for pointless shit and teletubbies. OH FUCK! GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!**

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or any of the terrible kid shows I list below.

* * *

…Sadly, our aspects of shows are sinking to a terrible and ultimate level. You see most of our viewers are children under the age of 9 and 8. Children (and their parents) this young demand TV shows they can watch without their age being in the way. So the TV companies put up shows they can watch, forcing us older people to watch it with them during the week, if we aren't in school.

To dismay, these shows are so fucking terrible that we, teenagers and older people, are forced to turn off the TV and walk away. The shock and distress that these shows put us through, last quite a lifetime. I can still hear the 'Ellwo' from those dreadful walking, stuffed animals called, 'Teletubies'

Yes, I also cried the night when I first heard; 'The Wiggles' sing one of their songs. I sadly had to watch my best friend, Lauren fade away into the dancing with her baby sister. 'Barney' and 'Barney and friends' were always a favorite with the young ones, as well. I personally have to say watching 'Dora the Explorer' made looking like getting your teeth getting drilled in, pretty good. But 'Bob the builder' wanted me to slam a hammer through the TV, how's that a friendly construction for you? Remember, that fucking phrase, "Can we do it? Yes we can!" Yeah we can do it, slam a hammer through the TV that is.

Necessarily, these shows are what drive half of us people crazy. If you are someone over the age of 10 years, and you enjoy these shows I really have to suggest going outside and screaming, "I'M A WEIRD SON OF A BITCH WHO LIKES REALLY STUPID SHOWS. SOMETIMES WHEN I WATCH THESE SHOWS, I FEEL LIKE A PERVERT GETTING CLOSER TO CHILDREN." Now I'm sure this will cure you of your baby watching and you will think, 'Wow, I'm never going to children shows ever again.' as the cops drag you out of your yard and into their police car. If you watch the TV shows, "Cops" then you should have a good idea of this.

Now to those fellow teenagers, please, please, especially the ones who wear the 'Dora the Explorer' and 'Bob the builder' backpacks, please, do NOT wear those backpacks. It makes people cry. No they are not cute. They are retarded and I truly think poorly of them. Little kids where those ugly backpacks, not teenagers in junior high and high school.

* * *

** Idea number nineteen hundred and three…**

Notice how people suffer from this terrible tragedy, of which is 'Kid shows.' Those terrible kiddy voices, those stupid opening songs, and those goofy dances whenever something goes right. Yuck!…Yuck, yuck, yuck. Some people are said to have committed suicide just because these shows drive people crazy.

If you were to make a TV show so terrible, as this, people would beg you to turn it off. Giving you the power you need.

First start off with a good idea to your producers. If they like it, it should premier in less then 2 months.

Second, make the show a kid show. Use those wacky songs. Stupid dances. And anything that would drive people crazy.

Third and last step. Just get your producers to air the show. That's all you have to do.

Have fun ruling the world. Kick major teen ass if necessary.

**Slade's notes: What the hell? What the HELL! Seriously! I got the worst reviews for that shit. Do you realize how terrible that was? God! I hate TV business. Just…. god. Who is the author of this book? This stuff is stupid. I'm going to go blow up stuff now. Good-bye. Now great, I'm talking to my notes.

* * *

**

A/N: Pointless or what? Well, tell me what you think in a review. I'll update my other teen titan stories in the next day or so. I feel a lot better after a week or so. So now I can write a little faster. Now, to my reviewers.

**Queen of the Leos: Yo, have a safe trip! Get back soon. I'll miss you. TTYL! **

**Phantom Moon: LOL! Ice cream _is _pretty good.** **Thank you fro reviewing. **

**SpazztheSlob: Ahoy! I really got into that word. So I'm feeling better now. It's okay, you're no meanie. Or are you? Ahem, well I haven't really cared much for school lately. I'm quiet and I do my work. That should be enough right? Yeah, well thanks for reviewing. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yo! And welcome to 'How to take over the world7' Now, how is everyone tonight? I am glad a lot of you reviewed. TO THOSE LAZY ASSES WHO DON'T REVIEW, YOU ARE THE ONES WHO WILL NEVER TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Now I am a lot better, and less sick. I just want to say 'Get Well' to all of those who are now sick. And that goes for my non-reviewers as well. I know what its like to be in school and then suddenly get sick. I felt terrible! Well, to Queen Of The Leos, get well my friend. I promise I will never make you tomato soup again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Dedicated to: Drummer Grl 13 and friend. Hi! Thanks for the ideas. I will use them wisely and in crazy different ways. Well you also might have noticed that in this chapter that I kind of mix your idea around. Babies galore!

* * *

**

… We all know that little kids can be…how I dread to say the word…cute. Just look at them, so tiny and innocent. But looks may be deceiving. At first glance we want to say, "Awwww! What a cute little woogy, snoogy, boogy baby!" Then you pinch their fat (or skeletal) cheeks. The baby gurgles and snot runs down their noses, making them seem more cute. You 'Aww' again, pat the baby (or skeleton with skin) on the head, and leave.

But from a far off distance, something so terrible, that it makes you want to run around with your arms in the air, screaming 'Help! My pants just suddenly filled up with shit' is heard. It is screaming, but its not _just_ screaming, it is REALLY loud screaming. The screaming is coming from the baby you just 'Aww'ed at (and probably scared it so bad when you did so.).

People cover their ears as the baby yells and kicks its legs around. This is what Dr. Phil would say is, 'very bad behavior' or crying. Think of what pain and misery these people are going through now. The screaming from this one child is causing people around it, to drop to the floor in pain.

**Idea number ten hundred and nine…**

Babies and/or children are considered to be really adorable. When they act REAL cute and nice, they might get what they want. But without the cuteness or adorableness, they can be EVIL. (A/N: Evil spelt backwards is live. I felt like pointing that out.)

The screaming of a child can cause you to drop down in pain. Oh the screaming! That is why, instead of using a giant army of robots, use a giant army of children. Oh yeah! No body would hurt a child, not even those pesky Teen Titans. And then when they get all cute in front of people, you make them start screaming. People will be in misery on the floor.

Once you have conquered Gothum (sp?) you may start going to other towns and conquer those too. You and your army of babies will be unstoppable. Now have fun ruling the world. Kick major teen ass if necessary. (Ha! Which I doubt it will be.)

**Slade's Notes: WHAT A STUPID IDEA! All the babies did was slobber, make noise, and poop…yeah. They especially pooped. Yuck! I'm going to throw this idea away. Babies…phew, they're just like smaller titans. **

A/N: NOOOO! THIS IS NOT THE END OF MY CHAPTER…. I MADE MORE BECAUSE I FELT GENEROUS!

_The extras…_

A/N: Yes, well earlier today I had this really awesome idea. I was typing out chapter 7 when I noticed, "How is this going to help ANYBODY take over the world? (Snicker) There was no point to my chapter, so I deleted it and made a new one. But I could not let this idea go to waste, and I wasn't about to make another chapter about the same thing. So here you go…. my ultra special extra!

"**Idea number ten hundred and nine…**

To first learn how to take over the world using children, we must learn how they function. Get to know one first… WHAT!" Slade screamed as he read from his big book of ideas.

"That is one of the dumbest ideas, EVER!" He slammed his book shut and got up. He began to pace the small, dark room, but looked back at the book every few seconds. Slade finally gave in and dived back into his chair, opening the book back to the page before.

"Get to know children. You must befriend them, before you learn how to take over the world…" Slade finished reading.

He shut the book and sighed. "I can't go to the daycare center anymore, though. I got kicked out."

_Slade recalls…_

"Hello, my name is Slade. I've come here to," Slade shifted his eyes around then did the air quotes, "play. My doctor said I had to interact with people and learn to relax."

The young secretary smiled real big and stood up, "Right this way Mr?"

"Slade."

"Right. Mr. Slade! Please, come with me." the secretary led Slade to a small children's table that was piled with blocks.

"Blocks are said to be a great activity to learn from. Enjoy yourself, Mr. Slade." The secretary turned away and left.

Slade sat on the tiny chair with his knees all the way up to his elbows. He began to stack the blocks and actually seemed to like it too. Little kids stared as Slade started giggling.

_Two minutes later…_

The stack of blacks fell down. "ARGH! YOU DAMN BLOCKS! I CURSE YOU TO HELL! TO HELL, YOU HEAR ME?" Slade cursed at the blacks.

Children screamed and ran around the room as Slade kicked the table and blocks. He took out a large laser gun and shot at the table. He mercifully laughed with pleasure as the table was being blown to pieces, "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Back to reality, idiot…_

"And it's not like any parent is going to lend me their child." Slade said. He took a second and thought about it.

_Thought…what's with this guy's brain?_

Slade walks up to some random lady on the street.

"Um, excuse me miss?" He asks.

"Yes?" The woman turns around with her baby in her arms.

"Can I, uh, barrow your baby, for the day?" he asks.

The lady gives Slade a weird look, "No."

"Oh okay, thank you for your time." He responds sadly.

"Oh no problem." The lady turns back around.

Slade pretends to start walking away, the quickly turns around and grabs the gum that's sitting in the lady's purse…

_End thought…freak!_

Slade laughed a little. "I like gum! And, there is one place I can go to seek children function, but it would be out of desperation." Slade looked out the window and stared at the titans tower.

"Yes, it would be out of desperation!"

**Titans tower…**

"You're jusht jeaoloushf of my shuperior lisping shkills!" Beast boy said.

"No, really BB, cut it out. That lisping is really weird." Cyborg said as he threw out old tofu from the fridge.

"Jeoloushf!" Beast boy crossed his arms.

"Beast boy, Cyborg is right. You really need to stop that lisping. It sounds weird." Raven said as she sat at the kitchen table.

Starfire giggled, "He sounds like a grishnick."

Robin typed at his laptop, stopped, and then asked, "Hey guy's, I was going through my log for Slade's attempts to destroy the city (or take over the world), has anyone noticed his ideas are a bit…strange?"

"Like how?" Cyborg asked.

"Um, I thought nothing of in when he used 'Control Freak's' remote to make the electronic store go crazy. And I didn't really care when he made a useless manual store or the free hat and lemonade stand. But I began to wonder about him when I started getting multiple phone calls trying to sell me stuff I didn't want. Then he was just crazy when he threw a piece of paper out the window, saying that he was going to take over the ice cream stores. But then when he showed up on TV, I knew something was wrong."

Everyone shook their heads, "No!"

Robin shrugged, "Me neither."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Starfire stood up and shouted, "I SHALL GET THE DOOR!"

She floated to the door and opened it with one of those usual, "How are you? And may I break your spine in a hug?" smiles.

"Yes, how may I assist you?" Starfire asked.

There stood a man with the body of Slade, the face of Slade, the evilness of Slade, but he was not Slade. On this mans metal suit was a nametag. This mans name was, "Helen." Starfire knew this was not Slade, for this person was Helen.

"Um, I was wondering if I could have any of the Teen Titans DNA? It would help me out with an experiment." Helen said.

"Well what is this, 'experiment'?" Starfire asked.

"I, uh, I will use DNA to help kittens, uh, do stuff." Helen shrugged.

Starfire lit up, "KITTENS? I LOVE KITTENS! I shall help you with this task, agreed?"

"NO!" Helen shouted.

"No?" Starfire grew sad.

"No." Helen said, calmer.

"You do not wish for me to assist you with this activity?" Starfire asked.

"It will be a surprise. I'll call you, okay?" Helen asked.

Starfire beamed and grabbed Helen and shook his hand vigorously, "YES! OH YES! Please Helen, take this jar of Friends: Cyborg, Raven, Beast boy, and Robin's DNA! It contains their hair and Cyborg's dead skin and teeth. My disposable and useless parts are in there as well. Please take care of the kitten's!" Starfire waved as Helen took off with the jar.

Starfire walked back to her friends, humming happily.

"Who was that Starfire?" Robin asked.

Starfire began to say who it was when there was a knock at the door. Robin stood up and said, "I'll get it this time."

"So who was it?" Raven asked Starfire.

"Kittens!" Starfire squealed.

Robin opened the door and gasped, "Slade!"

"Robin." Slade said and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked and began to reach for his staff/pole.

Slade laughed pleasantly, "Oh Robin, Robin, Robin…Robin, I came here for business."

Robin didn't move from his stance and glared at Slade, "What kind of business?"

Slade turned his head to the left and kicked a small stone, he mumbled something then sighed, "I need you to do me a favor."

Robin relaxed, "What kind of favor?"

Slade bit the side of his cheek, "I need you to let me 'observe' you and your friends."

Robin crossed his arms, "What's in it for me?"

_… Slade's house…_

"Yes, this is Starfire... Hello Helen! How are the kittens?… Marvelous!"

"Dude, Uncle Slade, I need like another diaper change…uh, I mean soda."

"Booyah! I told you Robin! You _are _a big, big, big, doo-doo brain!"

"WAAAA! Uh, Slade, Cyborg called me a doo-doo brain!"

"This is stupid! Why are we doing this? I'm going to my room. I hate you! Don't ever talk to me again."

Slade stared at the titans in total shock. When he said that he needed them for observation on children, this is not what he had in mind. He didn't believe that they would actually act like pre-teens and children.

"Starfire, what are you doing?" Slade asked.

Starfire gave a snotty look, "Talking to friend Helen, duh!"

"Beast boy, no! You change your own diaper if you have one and get your own soft drink. You're capable."

"Cyborg, don't call Robin a doo-doo- brain. Robin, get over your pity party."

"Raven, sweetie. What's wrong? Please don't get all moody. Come out here and talk."

_That night…_

**Slade's notes: Remind me never to be a parent. Looking after the Titans just for today was hard enough. They expected me to do everything for them and then Raven wanted me to listen to her problems. And Starfire needed money and the car to go to her friends, and she's still out! It's 1:30 AM, does she know curfew? I'm so worried. Then Cyborg and Robin just kept fighting all night long. Now Beast boy is crying and making a mess. ARG! Help me!

* * *

**

A/N: Aw! Poor Slade! So there you go! You chapter and an extra! I'm sorry if they sucked. I got some friends telling me to hurry the other day, and I felt a little rushed and out of ideas. Well review to me please.

_Thank you, reviewers. _

**Infamous one: LOL! That was awesome. I have to keep that joke in mind. LOL! But it's true, it isn't cheap. Thank you so much for reviewing. Sorry if this chapter sucked. Blea!**

**ChineseLookin'Gal: Your story rocks! I liked it. Just keep up writing. If you check your stats, you'll see that lots of people hit on your story. That means, some people are reading it. You have to keep up writing, even though you don't get lots of reviews. If this is something you really enjoy, you keep at it. Good work! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Queen of the Leos: Ha, ha, ha! I laugh at your pain.** **Just kidding.** **So I'm glad you're home safe. Update your stories. TTYL! **

**Umbreon13: LOL! (Sticks hands in pockets) Oops no money. (Cries) I'm sorry you're stuck on the ceiling. I'll help you down. (Holds up hand) Oh and my bronchitis is gone. But it hurt so bad, I wont forget it. I love the smiley. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Drummer Grl 13: You like chapter, no? I really liked your idea. It was very funny. I always kind of change peoples ideas around, so sorry if your idea wasn't used the way you might've wanted it. I dedicated the chapter to you and your friend. Thanks so much again for the idea. Hi, friend!**

**Tim Fortune: Thanks so much for reviewing and the concern. I feel a lot better now. **

**Shipping-Slob: I see you changed your name. Yeah, I knew you were a girl. So I made a typo, I make lots. So was this chapter pointless enough? I didn't like it too much. I hope you think different! Thanks. **

**Phantom moon: Yeah! Teletubbies scare me so bad. I really hope they go off the air. Thanks 4 the review. **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OMG! I'M SO GLAD TO BE BACK ON FAN FICTION! I was entering a world of confusion and gross out ness. I went to instead of for a while. Their stories are good, but I cry because I was just so lost. If you are a Yaoi or slash or GAY or whatever people call it, they got lots of those stories. I did not read any of those stories, because I'm not like that. But there are lots of those stories.

**Now dedications: To...ME, because I am so amazing. No, I kid. I kid. To all my precious reviewers and idea givers. I shall smooch you all. LOL! No, I kid. I kid**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slade, and all his evilness, or the teen titans.

* * *

**

…Water: (n.) Liquid that descends from the clouds as rain, forms streams, lakes, and seas, and is a major constituent of all living matter and that when pure is an odorless, tasteless, very slightly compressible liquid oxide of hydrogen H 2 O which appears bluish in thick layers, freezes at 0° C and boils at 100° C, has a maximum density at 4° C and a high specific heat, is feebly ionized to hydrogen and hydroxyl ions, and is a poor conductor of electricity and a good solvent.

Water is the source of everybody. We drink it to live and keep us dehydrated. Our bodies are 90 percent water. But with people and their littering habits, our water is contaminated. What if water completely dried up one day? Then we would all be shit out of luck. Now, water is what keeps us alive, we should treat it right.

Idea number five hundred and ninety seven… 

With all your scientific brainpowers, make a substance called 'Sladey Substance' Make it with chemical powers and brain controlling powers. Then take it down to a lake where people get their water. Pour a drop of it in the water and prepare for slaves to gather.

_Ingredients: _

_1 tablespoon of that white powder you've kept in the cabinet for over a year._

_2 teaspoons of the brown mold that grows on carrots. _

_5 cups of sugar. _

_1 pinch of nose hair. _

_2 dashes of brain controlling stuff. _

_1 cup of love optional_

**Slade's notes: The…uh…solution didn't work. The water over powered it and nobody could get the solution in their blood stream or their brains. It's like peeing in a huge lake. Nobody can see it or taste it. Oh, and I fed the solution to Muffy, my terrier. I think he's really sick. He's been acting really weird after I fed him the stuff. I also think the people who would've drank the solution, would think it looks like throw up. It was kind of brown and chunky. **

A/N: Uh, sorry about the short chapter. I had a longer one going before, but I'll post that one up next week. Thank you reviewers.

**Phantom Moon: OMG! Are you serious? That is terrible. He killed his children? Wow, that's scary. Yeah, one hell of a father. Thanks for reviewing!**

**The violent tomboy: Yeah sure. Of course, I'll check out your story. But in my A/N you know that I have been on a different website reading other stuff so I haven't gotten around to reading it yet, I'll read your story soon though. I'll use your idea of course, too. Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**Shipping –Slob: Sorry this was such a short chapter. I'm really sorry about the typo. I apologize. You really thought the last chapter was funny? I thought it wasn't written well. I was thinking about deleting it. Oh, well thank you for reviewing. **

**Overactive mind: I loved this idea! I started writing it last week but thought of a different idea and quickly used that one. I will finish your idea and use it next week. I'm trying to please all my reviewers and do all their ideas before mine. But I couldn't help this one. My dad made me write it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Queen of the Leos: I am not! Well sometimes… (stops and thinks about it)**

**Slythergirl2004: I'm glad you like it. Thank you so much for sending one of those…thingies. Reviews….yeah. Brain fart! XD**

**Chineselookin'Gal: I PROMISE I will get around to your story. I'm sorry, I just started high school a couple of weeks ago and I've been piled down with lots of work. Thank you so much for reviewing. Sorry again. **

**Tim Fortune: You, like no? I do not know where the Kittens came in. Thanks for the review. **

**Infamous one: I LOOOOVE DDR! I find it an obsession. Yes, indeed I shall use your idea. Just give me a while to type it up. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Thank you all for reviewing. **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I just want to say that I am trying to do everyone's ideas, but it's taking me a while. So please, please just lay off on the ideas for a while. Until I can really start using them again, just lay off. I really appreciate everyone for giving me the ideas but I want to try everyone's ideas. (Smiles) The ideas are pouring down on me like Gods blessing. No I kid. I kid. I'm too demented to be blessed (J/K). Now on with me story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Or Slade.**

**Dedications: Kay I promised Overactive Mind that I would use his idea. (Heh heh after my last typo, I had to look on the profile to see if you were a boy or girl) Thank you Overactive Mind. Snaps for OV (just watched Legally Blond)**

**Beware: Short chapter but an extra in the ending…

* * *

**

… Run in terror! Hide in fear! Lock your doors, for it is coming. But no matter how far we run or how good we hide, they will get you. For they are HORMONES! Yes, it is what us teenagers dread most. Those terrible little things that make us crave something from the opposite gender. We can't avoid them though, they sneak up on us. Like this!

(Rattle in bushes)

Teenager: (Looks over shoulder) Hmmm?

(Rattle in bushes again)

Teenager: (Looks back) Huh?

(Something tiptoes up behind Teenager.)

Teenager: (Looks behind him) AHHHHH! Oh no! It's hormones. (Grabs head) Oh…no…girls…in my…brain! AHHHH!

Yeah hormones sneak up on you just like that. Just to make that clear it was a guy who the hormones got. I don't want to make it all slash or Yaoi like, sorry. Now what if your hormones were so bad that you couldn't even think straight?

Idea number five hundred and one…

Hormone enhancer chemical. Make a Hormone enhancer chemical to stick in the Titans waffles. When they're to busy making out, you take over the world. Have fun ruling the world. Kick major teen ass if necessary.

Slade's notes: Phsh! Yeah right. Like the Teen Titans would make out with each other. Ha! Ha! Ha! They would probably be stuck in their bedrooms all doing God knows what! Duh! Have you noticed none of them have the freakin courage to tell each other how they feel? They would take care of their hormones on their own time. Robin would blow up from blushing around Starfire and Raven so much. Whoa! Actually that would be pretty cool.

A/N: Yes short chapter but I have an extra for everybody! Here you go!

…Is your teenager not really…'growing'? Is he and/or she not really having the opposite gender on mind? Well buy our 'Hormone enhancer kit™'

The kit includes: one bottle of Hormone enhancer chemical. A package of waffle mix. A phone number to the closest boy and or girl not dating. If you want to 'inject' the chemical into your son and/or daughter, buy the 'Hormone enhancer kit for Doctors™'. This kit comes with a shot and the Hormone chemical.

Both of these packages are $39.99 each. _But_ call now and get an extra kit free.

…_Hormone Enhance Kit corporate is not responsible for anything that goes really, really bad to your son and/or daughter. Thank you!…

* * *

_

A/N: THANK YOU OVERACTIVE MIND!Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter was really short. Thank you all my reviewers! Now last week the website I was on was Fan Press. Sorry if it got caught off. I also heard there was a rumor going around that I can't reply to my reviewers. Is this true? AND TO 'ENOTHERCLASS' I AM SO SORRY I NEVER CAUGHT YOUR REVIEW.

I still will put my thank yous but just no message next to it. Sorry! Until someone can tell me if it's okay to put up my thank yous then there's no reply's. I don't want to get into trouble.

THANK YOU…

STARGAZER SARAH

GOBEUL

TIM FORTUNE

TIGER HELIX

QUEEN OF THE LEOS

INFAMOUS ONE

SHIPPING SLOB

SLYTHERGRL2004

ENOTHERCLASS

Thank you all…

Until next week Kristen


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Howdy! Thank you all my precious reviewers. I…am…so happy. (Cries) Okay I have some bad news; I have been officially grounded! (Cries again) I never get grounded, except for the really big stuff. So far my dad has literally locked up the computer and I can't go shopping at 'Hot Topic' for a month.

So sorry if this took me a while to update. I snuck on the computer and started this the other day but my parents came home. But today no one is home again and the lock is off! YEAH!

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or Slade.

**Dedications: Infamous one. Awesome idea! Thanks a lot.

* * *

**

… Cabbage Patch Dolls were always fun. Barbie's lasted forever. G. I. Joes were the opposites of Barbie's. Toy trucks were for the boys. And Furbies were cute yet made you want to throw them out the window. Toys are what these things are. In other words, they're another form of entertainment.

When we were children everybody played with toys. Even if you couldn't afford them, you still had some form of a toy. Adults, even still have toys from when they were younger. Toys will last FOREVER…kind of like cockroaches…

… Mind controlling devices; always a favorite of super villains. _'Why?'_ some may ask. Well, DUH! How else could you force people to eat the dirt you step in? Sure there are threats, but that may be too messy.

Mind controlling is a way of force and there really is no way to stop it. Unless you're a super hero, then it's no wonder. Mind controlling makes people like what they are doing without them knowing that they are doing it. Did that even make sense?

Idea number thirteen hundred and nineteen… Sequel to chapter nineteen. 

Yes, it is true that Super Villains love to use the mind controlling devices, for obvious reasons. People don't seem to realize what they are doing when they are under the 'mind-controlling-device'.

Toys are what people love. Young or old, people collect, play, and eat toys. As in chapter nineteen, take the mind controlling devices and put them in toys. Not your own toy, that you have made on your own, but toys you would find in a convenience store.

Make a control for your mind-controlling toys; don't make the mistake you made last time. People will be so distraught about the toys that they will buy them immediately, and not realize the terrible mistake they had made.

Going home they will open up the toy and then realize that the toy is then taking over their mind. Success! Kick major teen ass if necessary…

**Slade's notes: I tried this idea, like the rest but something terrible happened! As I picked up the toy, to see if it was going to work, the toy took over my brain. It took three hours, but the Teen Titans finally got the toy off my head. I of course, with all my special power, took the toy and gave it to Robin. I don't think he liked it because he sent it back to me in the mail. Now, I am being forced to write this down in my notes. The toy has taken over my brain again! Don't try this at home, kids.

* * *

**

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Sorry if it took me a while to update, everyone knows the whole grounding situation, right? Now thanks to **Shipping-Slob**, she told me that I could reply to my reviews. Thanks everyone…

**StargazerSarah: LOL! I'm so sorry that your boy friends are perverts. Sadly, mine just play practical jokes. I hate them so much! This also wasn't my idea; I just got it from Overactive Mind. People give me ideas and I use them! And I use my own ideas when I can. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**Infamous one: Thanks for the idea. That is nasty! Terra doing that? EWWW! LOL! So thanks so much for the idea, and thanks for reviewing. **

**Shipping-Slob: Yes, let us blame it on the hormones. Thanks so much for letting me know about the review thing. Phew! I'm so happy; this is like the only way I can communicate with my reviewers. Thanks so much for reviewing. **

**Queen of the Leos: I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL ME!**

**ChinesLooking'Gal: Thank you so much for reviewing. You know what I'm talking about when I say the whole grounding thing, right? LOL! I told you in a review to you last chapter. Whoo! Thanks again. **

**Phantom Moon: You think so? I didn't want to use any pairings for that chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing. **

**Slythergirl2004: LOL! I wouldn't necessarily say he was a pervert, just bad with coming up with ideas. Thanks so much for reviewing. **

**The violent tomboy: I don't know which chapter you reviewed to me to, but I just found this one I wasn't sure. So thanks for reviewing. **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeah, I'm still alive. I'm just having a rough time in school. Well, how was everyone's Halloween?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and blah, blah, blah.

**Dedications to: Violent Tomboy. You're not the only one who came up with this idea. My best friend did not too long ago. But you kind of reminded me so thanks.

* * *

**

… Let us bow down to the almighty computer. Oh, how it solves all our problems. Yes, the computer is there for; homework, entertainment (duh), typing, etcetera. But the computer has its helpers, for instance, it must have the Internet, for it to so to great lengths. The computer is one of the biggest things we are all on.

The computer is our friend. But when the computer does bad things, like shuts down, freezes up, or is too slow, then we beat it with a stick. We find that we can all love the computer and hate it! With a passion!

Now there have been problems on the Internet. You can be talking to some 40-year-old man on the computer and don't even know. And then there's the hacking thing and the identity theft. (My mom got identity theft and that was not cool!)

Even through the problems, we can love the computer. But, what if the computer turned on us? **Dun, dun, dun!**

**Idea nine hundred and seventy four…**

Viruses, they are the main thing we are all despise when trying to take over the world on the Internet. You see, viruses are those little, pesky things that destroy the computer. They're almost like fly's.

To take over the world for this chapter you basically need a virus. Make this the "Shlade Virus." (If you're going to use your name, mix it around a little or add an extra letter)

Whenever there's a virus, it destroys your computer in some kind of crazy, freaky way. Like, monkeys appear all over the screen. Or your computer starts making these noises like they're going to fart or something.

Now for your computer virus, let's make dancing babies appear all over the screen. Then the computer will start talking and saying that it has, 'a belly ache'. (Boy that would freak me out) Now, for the final thing to make the computer have an official virus, make it freeze all up. People hate that!

Send these viruses around the world, until people promise to bow down to you. Kick major teen ass if necessary.

**Slade's notes: This was a brilliant plan…at first. As soon as I sent out the virus, my computer started freezing up and whenever I clicked the 'exit' button, some advertisement would pop up asking it I wanted my breasts to be bigger. I'm a man! Then the computer wouldn't restart and the monitor wouldn't shut off. But the worst part is, is that I had to have a computer repairman come and try to fix it. And he only hit it with a hammer, and then he said it was broken. Ugh! I think I better find a new computer. **

A/N: Kay, sorry that took a while. If you are and/or know a computer repairman, no offense. I was just using it as someone to piss off Slade. He's so cute when he's angry. Now, I'll start accepting ideas again. How was everyone's Halloween? Well thank you reviewers.

* * *

**Infamous one: LOL! Indeed, I was thinking more along the lines of a bear biting Slade's head. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Devi: Hey, I do know you. You're my best friend, now it's okay when it takes you a couple of months to review. Thanks buddy. **

**Chineselookin'Gal: Yes, I am sorry it took me a while. But the one who needs to update soon, is you my dear friend. Thanks for reviewing, but keep going on the story, don't give it up. **

**Phantom Moon: Yesh indeedy, me too. Thanks.**

**Overactive Mind: Whoa, chill. Your idea rocked, it really did. I just had a hard time figuring out how Slade would screw it up. But I thought it would be kind of funny if he thought it was a funny idea. I even made a bonus chapter thing because I liked the idea. I'm accepting ideas again. Thanks. **

**Shipping-Slob: (blushes) AWWWW! You love me? Well friend, I love you too. LOL! J/K I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you like this one. You'll be one of my favorite reviewers. Yah!**

**The violent Tomboy: Yeah, just the other day my friend mentioned using the Internet and then you gave me the idea. I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took me a while. **

**Slythergirl2004: Yes, I would also throw them out the window. When I was little I wanted one so bad. Now they're just annoying. Thanks. **


	12. Happy Thanksgiving!

A/N: I was working on a different chapter for How to Take Over the World and I started thinking about Thanksgiving and stuff. Then I came up with games. And I remembered my mom was playing this Turkey game on the Internet the other day. Well to make a long story short, I came up with another idea for how to take over the world.

I will post the chapter I've been currently working on soon. But for right now, I want to dedicate this chapter to Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT and/ or Slade!**

**Warning: Seriously, do no use this idea. Unless you find a bunch of people who would join you, but otherwise don't use this idea. (Heh. Heh. I'm a cracker)

* * *

**

… It's those video games we all love to play. Those things that captivate our minds and force us to start playing. The flashing lights, the characters, and the scoreboard. We all want to make number one. Now we go to Beast boy. The little green teenager who has nothing else on his mind but beating Cyborg. He is an example of a gamer.

Gamer: (n.) Someone who constantly plays games and wants to win, really, really, really, really, really, really badly. (A/N: I made that up)

Now there are all sorts of games: fighting, shooting, dancing, games that go on for days, and so forth. If you are good at games, think of it as a _talent_ instead of an obsession, passion, or something that rots your brain.

Use your _talent_ to take over the world. (Any talent)

**Idea five thousand forty seven hundred…**

As we think of our _talents_ we find that we can probably use them as a guideline to help us take over the world. Games though, can help you when you DESTROY the world and then take it over! MUHAHAHAHAHA! (Practice)

There is shooting in hunting games. There is stomping on ants or peoples heads in Dance Dance Revolution. And for those games that go on for days, use you awesome thumb/ hand eye-coordination. Of course when fighting the people who resist you, there's those fighting games you get all your moves from.

When you finish taking over the world, remember to thank the companies who helped you with your moves in your thank you speech. Victory! Kick major teen ass if necessary.

**Slade's notes: I tried playing these games at the arcade and I'm afraid I scared the children every time I lost. Note to self, slamming your fists on 'Dance Dance Revolution' screen once you failed is not effective. And throwing the gun at the shooting game when you're loosing doesn't stop the bad people. Then I have to finish paying off the fees for the street fighting game after kicking it out the window. But after learning from these games I found that using my moves against the police does not work. Plus, who came up with this idea? The game company?

* * *

**

A/N: Short chapter, yes but aren't they all? Now this was just a little Thanksgiving treat thing. I'll post the next chapter probably on Thanksgiving Day because I'm chillin' with my dad all day that day. Now HAPPY THANKSGIVING, till the next chapter this has been KTHM!

Thanks reviewers…

**Overactive Mind: It's okay; I just don't want you to think that I didn't like the idea. I really liked it but basically in my chapters, Slade some how screws up the idea. And I just didn't put much thought into how he was going to screw it up. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Infamous one: LOL! This one was for you! I know how much you love DDR and stuff. I hope you liked this chapter. Yeah, schools going pretty well it's just my best friend and her damn boyfriend. Grr! They are so annoying sometimes. But yeah, thanks for thinking of me. **

**QOTL: I was getting tired of writing out your full name. Now, MY BABY BFF HAS GOTTEN A DATE! OMG! OMG! OMG! Right! I wish you good luck!**

**Gobeul: Yesh, I shall take your idea in to consideration. Fads? Hmm, yesh indeedy. Thanks so much!**

**The Violent Tomboy: REALLY? LOL! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Chineselookin'Gal: Thanks. I read your story, it's awesome, you better update it soon. THAT IS A THREAT! No I kid. I kid. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Shipping-Slob: LOL! Yeah, so Happy Thanksgiving. Thanks so much for reviewing. Until the next chapter, TTYL!**

**Slythergrl2004: Really? I thought I was a little lazy on that chapter. But if you liked it…Thanks again. **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yo! How's it going y'all? Yes I know I am a day late. But I got caught up in some stuff. Anyways, Shipping-Slob made it a point that I now can't reply to my reviewers. Sorry. Anyways here you go.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! Yeah! Let's here it for the people who don't own Teen Titans. Yah!**

**Dedications: To my little brother, who found that chocolate really does make you gain weight!**

**Warning: No offense to chocolate lovers. I am one myself! And this is a very short chapter.

* * *

**

… Sweet, sweet, sweet chocolate! The sugary, velvety, milky, smooth, rich, creamy, brown, rectangular chocolate. Chocolate comes in all colors (especially M&M's): brown, white, black, green (yuck), blue, red, and yellow. What can most of us say? We love chocolate.

Chocolate is great for all special occasions: Weddings, dates, birthdays, Halloween, and most importantly the day of love, Valentines Day.

But there are times when we have a tendency to overeat chocolate. The sugar helps us gain weight, which leads to obesity. (No offense to anyone) But the chocolate…oh how it so good. There is other candy but some people would rather shun it away then leave their beloved chocolate.

**Idea nine hundred and eighty three...**

How the world has become with chocolate, hand out free candy bars. In the candy bars put 2 chemicals, one that makes people want more and more. The second another mind controlling device not seen by the naked eye or tasted with the naked tongue. Then add extra sugar so that in each candy bar people gain more and more weight. When every single person in the world has consumed at least three of your candy bars use the mind controlling device to force the brain to expand the eaters stomach, that way the consumer gets larger and larger.

Then that way every single person in the world is as big as a blimp and not able to walk. You will have no problem kicking the Titans butt and no one would be able to rebel even if they did try to lose the weight. The brain would still be tricking the person's stomach to expand. (Let's see it's not the legs or the arms, it's the stomach. So you would probably look all skinny on your legs and your arms and then you're rolling around on your stomach. Nice.)

Triumph! You have successfully taken over the world. Kick major teen ass if necessary (snicker, but you probably wont have to. MUHAHAHA!)

**Slade's notes: Okay, yeah this idea was just plain weird but I did try it. Have you ever tried going to the mall and people are rolling around in the hallways? Yeah well it was like murder. I could not by a good pair of metal shoes for shit. Everyone was rolling around and getting in my way. I couldn't squeeze into the shoe shop. Plus, do you think the people listened to me when I told them to bow down? _Noooooo!_ They couldn't even do that. So then I had to make a machine that would reverse the effect. Unfortunately the reverse effect caused everyone to forget about the whole, world-ruling thing. So therefore I had to start from scratch again.

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks guy's for putting up with the day late thing. I'm really sorry. It's a family thing; I didn't get time to update. Also I didn't go over this so I don't know if it's any good. Soory!So you know the drill just review. Just press the little submit button down at the bottom and I will love you forever. Sorry I can't reply to everyone's reviews. But thanks to all my reviewers: 

**Zero01**

**The Violent Tomboy**

**Infamous one**

**Overactive mind**

**Rocky Wolf**

**Chineselookin'Gal**

**Slythergrl2004**

**Shipping-Slob**

**If I missed anyone else I'm sorry and just tell me that I missed you. Thanks everyone. **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yo everyone. Right, okay so what's up? (I feel like I'm writing a note to someone) So yeah, I have great news. I HAVE JUST MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! I'm so happy. Most of you guy's love me. You really love me. Nah, I kid. You basically love my story. Okay so thank you my 100 reviewers. And thank you everyone for the ideas. Sadly today I'm using one of my own. Thanks though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Or Slade. But I do own the products I list below. **

**Dedications: To my 100 reviewers! Thank you! And to everyone who gave me ideas. Sadly, I'm using my own today. **

**Warning: This is like a mix of chapter 4 and chapter 6.

* * *

**

… You sit there, in front of the TV, doing absolutely nothing. A couple of more hours pass by and you're still watching those same reruns. You know all the lines to this episode, so why are you watching it again? But for some reason, you're eyes are glued to the television set. Then it happens, the thing we dread when watching TV. You _have_ to go the bathroom. But you wont! You'll hold it, you decide.

Then the sink runs in the kitchen, your baby sibling is drinking water, the episode on the TV has to do with _lakes, _and the toilet just flushed. You can't take it anymore so you jump off the couch (or whatever you were sitting on) and run to the bathroom.

Satisfaction, you sigh and walk out of the restroom. But then the second worst thing happens when you're watching TV. Your sibling has taken the remote and changed your channel.

"Hey!" You shout and march over to him/her. They don't answer; they just smile real big at whatever they're watching.

"Don't you realize what I was watching was extremely important? It had to do with the facts of life, it had to do with world peace, it had to do with something like _cartoons_." You ask.

They finally realize your existence, "Huh?"

"I was watching my own channel. Go watch yours, somewhere else." You point your thumb over your shoulder, indicating that they had to leave.

"Your cartoons are over." They say and hand you the channel changer.

"So," you snatch it, "Go somewhere else."

And slowly they get up and sulk away. You glare at them to make sure they leave until they get around the corner and you know for sure they're gone.

Now it was back to your own channel. You flop on the couch again and press the channel number. But you realize something terrible. This isn't your channel! What it is, is so beyond terrible that when people hear it, they cringe in fear.

Your eyes begin to burn. Your ears begin to ache. Your stomach turns in knots. Your skin is now crawling all over. What's on the TV is making you sick. Sick. Sick. Sick. You curl into a ball and your sibling walks back into the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He/She asks you.

"I-I-I-n-n-n-f-f-f-o-o-o…" You can't even say it.

"Info?" He/She asks and cocks an eyebrow.

"INFOMERCIAL!" you scream and raise your fists in the air.

Your sibling slowly turns and looks at the TV screen.

"Hey there, my name's Jeff. What you see here is the best product of the 21st century. This product is better then sliced bread. This product will change the world forever. This product is… a flying penguin. Yes we all know that penguins can't fly. But this one really can! My company enhanced its wings so that it can _actually_ fly.

"But wait! Not only can it fly, it can talk. It'll tell you jokes, tell you the answers to your questions, and amaze your friends. Here even listen to these satisfied costumers…" Jeff say's.

"My flying, talking penguin is the best. My friends once thought I was a loser and would not even look at me. But now with talking, flying penguin, everyone stares at me." Some random costumer said.

"MY FLYING, TALKING PENGUIN MAKES ME LAUGH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Another random, yet crazy costumer said.

As you and your sibling sit there screaming in ultimate horror the TV drones on more about the talking, walking, singing, dancing, flying penguin.

**Idea seventy nine thousand…**

As most can see, infomercials bug like a fly swarming around your head all day. Gah! That's the worst! Anyways for this idea, you have to make a product. The product can be anything. It can be a blow dryer that dyes your hair a different color. Or some kind of pill that makes your boobs, butt, or whatever bigger. But, it preferably has to be a product that is so horrible it forces people's heads to explode.

Now instead of selling your product in a store or on lemonade stand, sell it on the TV. But on your infomercial you have to drone on about every single detail. Make sure to get some fake actors who will compliment your product for a cheap price.

When you have your product all in place and everything's there and ready, broadcast the product. Only it's on every single channel, every single day, until you are declared world ruler.

Success! Enjoy ruling the world. Kick major teen ass if necessary.

**Slade's notes: The problem with the world today is that even though everyone is pretty lazy, everyone is pretty smart. Turning off the TV is an example of smartness. Even though the TV is what everyone lives for and loves to watch, some people have gone to the movie store and ordered movies. Or people have started playing their game stations. And even some people have heard of getting out of the house for the day. Just look at the Titans. I hardly think they watch TV. They're always watching movies or playing their game stations. And since I got no one ordering my product, a book on How To Take Over The World, I was forced into bankruptcy and had to pay it off by thinking up ideas for infomercials.

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing. Kay now I would so buy Slade's product, a How to Take Over The World book. I would have so much fun reading that. Anyways I came up with this idea the other day, when my dad was watching an infomercial. It just went on and on and on. It made me sick. So I decided to use it as an idea. Well thanks again reviewers.

**Thank you,**

**Infamous one**

**Overactive Mind**

**The Violent Tomboy**

**Queen Of the Leos**

**Shipping-Slob**

**Slythergrl2004**

**Rocky Wolf **


	15. Happy Holidays!

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry it has been since I update but I've been really busy and I'm sure some of you can relate. It's the holidays unfortunately. Anyways I originally was working on an idea for this story but it's a little difficult to play around with. Well, this idea is just for the holidays, you all knew this was coming so I hope you enjoy it.

**Dedications: It's that time of the year so, let's do a little holiday idea. Gobeul, I'm sorry! I know I originally was going to use your idea but I'm having some difficulty with it. I promise I'll try to have it up by next week or the weekend. Sorry again and thanks for the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Slade.

* * *

**

Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Holidays. The time of the season when even if you don't celebrate the holidays, you're still with someone you love.

There's always that certain thing that stands for your certain holiday. The Christmas tree, the Menorah, and the Seven symbols for Kwanzaa. (Which are Mazao, Mkeka, Vibunzi, Mishumaa Saba, Kinara, Kikombe Cha Umoja, and Zawadi gifts.)

**Idea number two hundred and twenty five…**

This idea is also known as, the attacking ornaments. For this idea, you'll need to get your super laser that brings things to life. Then zap the Christmas tree, the Menorah, and the seven symbols for Kwanzaa. (Which I am NOT naming again.) Once all the ornaments are alive, train them to be evil.

When they are evil, sick them on the world. People would run and scream in terror as their own Christmas trees, Menorah's, and Symbols for Kwanzaa are chasing them and telling them to bow down to Slade. That would either scare them out of their wits or tell them selves to stop drinking eggnog.

Promise that you'll call off the ornaments when everyone in the world has vowed you as world ruler. Success! Kick major teen ass if necessary.

**Slade's Notes: Aw, I could never do that. I love my ornaments. Plus if I did that, Santa would give me coal for Christmas. Or, they could turn on me and chase me out of my own quarters, then they would probably steal all my presents. Or I could use them to steal everyone else's presents. Yeah!

* * *

**

A/N: Short, yes I know. And I'm sure it was kind of boring. But it was for the holidays, and I promise I will try to put up the next chapter by later this week or sooner. And I did this one kind of lazily and I'll try better next time. Thanks again everyone! Please send me some feed back!- KTHM


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Eek! I take too long to update. Sorry. I also have missed like all the new episodes of Teen Titans. I saw the Kid Flash one and that was it. I seriously need to sit down and watch it. Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone. Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT or Slade…I hate writing these things. **

**Dedications to Gobeul! Your idea was awesome. Sorry it took me so long to post it. Thanks again.

* * *

**

Fads are what last but a few weeks. Over years there have been multiple fads. They progress and get bigger and more expensive. Bikes were some of the biggest fads, which led to skates then scooters. The scooters lasted for about a year and were kind of out. When it came to shoes people fell in love with the wheelie shoes. But the next favorite shoe generation were the Uggs. Those fuzzy boots are still in and are still very expensive.

Other favorites were Furby's. They lasted for a while and look, they're back in again! As for big favorites in TV shows, Sailor Moon never died. It was until last year that it went off air. (For me, at least) People seem to still quote lines from favorite movies like, Napoleon Dynamite. (That was so last year.)

There are multiple bands and singers that were in then out. For instance, Back Street Boys and Brittany Spears were the biggest bands and singers. A favorite was Daft Punk. Now it's Fall Out Boy, System Of A Down, and so forth. As for singers there are loads. American Idol winner, Kelly Clarkson never stopped singing and her new CD has just been released.

In electronics there are multiple. The computer was an extremely big one. Cell phones with cameras. The Xbox360 is one of the newest ones. The MP3 player was at first popular, but has led to one of the biggest fads yet, the I pod. People are swooning over this music holding object and no fad yet has come to beat it.

**Idea four hundred and twenty two…**

For Fads, there is always something you can make that someone would love. Things like fads start with one person, then travel. You first need to start with a strange idea. We shall make something like clothing. Everyone loves clothing. If you're naked at this very moment, or you're a nudist, or you just don't like clothes then don't use this idea. Or run a store. Thank you.

Anyways, if you're not much of a fashion designer then use that apprentice suit that Terra and Robin wore. And since it doesn't come off unless you let it, this shall be your ultimate way of Taking Over The World. Once you get one person to wear it, another person will fall in love with it and buy one. Soon people all over the world will be wearing your ultimate wardrobe. Then you shall threaten the world that you will not take it off them until you are declared world ruler.

Success! Kick major teen ass if necessary.

**Slade's Notes: The thing with fads is that they travel, but someone's review about the product is the biggest thing. If they don't like it, then it doesn't stick, like Pet Rock or Chichia Pets. I got multiple bad reviews and tons of angry costumers. This idea was at first good but unfortunately, I've been forced to wear my own product and I don't think I'm putting any good reviews on this one.

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks again Gobeul for this awesome idea! I don't know if I spelt Chichia pets right but Microsoft Word say's I didn't. Oh Well. Anyways, Pet Rock was I guess a rock that you took home as a pet. I asked my parents about fads that just didn't stick and I guess that was one of them. Once again, I am sorry my chapters are so short.Thanks again all my reviewers and I'll update soon. Until then! - KTHM 


End file.
